waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
List of Disney Villains' Defeats/Gallery
This is a gallery of various villains from animated movie who have various defeats, deaths, and despairs Animated Features Canon snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8999.jpg|Queen Grimhilde's death Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7655.jpg|Lampwick's defeat Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-9824.jpg|Monstro's defeat dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2123.jpg|Smitty's defeat dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5864.jpg|Pink Elephants' defeat dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7267.jpg|Ringmaster's defeat melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-7027.jpg|Vultures' defeat melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-7304.jpg|Rustlers' defeat cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8366.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (1st film) cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8521.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (1st film) alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8615.jpg|Queen of Hearts' defeat peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (1st film) peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8522.jpg|Mr. Smee and the gang's defeat (1st film) lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4223.jpg|Stray dogs' defeat lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7828.jpg|Rat's death lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8392.jpg|The Dogcatcher's defeat 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8709.jpg|Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace's defeat (1st film) Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4052.jpg|Pike's defeat Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5411.jpg|Wolf's defeat Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-8084.jpg|Madam Mim's defeat Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-8909.jpg|Sir Ector and Sir Kay's rehabillitation jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-6999.jpg|Kaa's defeat (1st film) jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8072.jpg|Shere Khan (Disney)'s defeat (1st film) winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2753.jpg|Bees' defeat Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7310.jpg|The Robot Queen's defeat Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7376.jpg|Felicia's defeat Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7623.jpg|Fidget's defeat Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8070.jpg|Ratigan's death oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7455.jpg|Roscoe's death oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7475.jpg|DeSoto's death oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7570.jpg|Bill Sykes' death little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8606.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam's death little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8884.jpg|Ursula's death rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8364.jpg|Joanna the Goanna's despair rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|McLeach's death beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg|LeFou, the rest of Gaston's buddies, and villagers' defeat beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9283.jpg|Gaston's death aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9630.jpg|Jafar (Disney's Aladdin)'s defeat (1st film) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9254.jpg|Shenzi The Hyena Banzai The Hyena Ed The Hyena's defeat (1st film) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9574.jpg|Scar (The Lion King)'s death (1st film) pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8410.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (1st film) hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9672.jpg|Frollo's death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4092.jpg|Nessus' defeat hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5673.jpg|Hydra's death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9038.jpg|Cyclops' death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9390.jpg|Lythos', Hydros', Pyros', and Stratos' death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9774.jpg|The Fates's despair hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9884.jpg|Pain and Panic's despair hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9886.jpg|Hades' defeat mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Shan Yu's death tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Clayton's death dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8505.jpg|Kron's death emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8614.jpg|Yzma's despair (1st film) atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9340.jpg|Helga Sinclair's death atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9437.jpg|Commander Rourke's death lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.jpg|Captain Gantu's despair (1st film) treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-8036.jpg|Scroop's death home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7437.jpg|Willie Brothers, Wesley, and Rico (Home On The Range)'s defeat home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7969.jpg|Alameda Slim's defeat meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8674.jpg|DOR-15's death meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8902.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy's despair bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10247.jpg|Agent's defeat bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10398.jpg|Dr. Calico's defeat princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-6372.jpg|Reggie, Darnell, and 2 Fingers' defeat princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg|Dr. Facilier's death princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9741.jpg|Lawrence's defeat tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10035.jpg|Mother Gothel's death winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6258.jpg|Backson's defeat wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10318.jpg|Cy-Bugs' death wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10329.jpg|King Candy's death frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|Hans' defeat frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10636.jpg|The Duke of Weselton and his thugs' defeat and despair big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-579.jpg|Mr. Yama's defeat big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10669.jpg|Professor Robert Callaghan's defeat zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11589.jpg|Dawn Bellwether's defeat moana-disneyscreencaps.com-10974.jpg|Te-Ka's rehabillitation moana-disneyscreencaps.com-11476.jpg|Tamatoa's defeat Pixar toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Sid Phillips' defeat toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg|Scud's defeat Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-3661.jpg|The Fly Brothers and Thud's defeat bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9630.jpg|Thumper and Hopper's grasshoppers' defeat bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10032.jpg|Hopper's death toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9098.jpg|Stinky Pete's despair toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9900.jpg|Al McWhiggin's despair monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Randall Boggs' defeat monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9576.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose's defeat finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9217.jpg|The Seagulls' defeat #1 finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9557.jpg|Darla Sherman's defeat Nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-9210.jpg|The Seagulls' defeat #2 Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10504.jpg|The Fishermen's defeat finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10935.jpg|Dr. Philip Sherman's despair Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-11004.jpg|The Anglerfish's death incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3484.jpg|Gilbert Huph's defeat Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4718.jpg|Omnidroid v.8's death incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11055.jpg|Mirage's rehabillitation incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12093.jpg|Omnidroid v.10's death incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12515.jpg|Syndrome's death cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12394.jpg|Chick Hicks' defeat cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12877.jpg|The Tuner Cars' defeat Ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-11545.jpg|Chef Skinner & Health Inspector's defeat wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9307.jpg|GO-4's death wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9770.jpg|Auto's death up-disneyscreencaps.com-10069.jpg|Charles Muntz's death toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-10004.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear's defeat 200px-Green_Gremlin_Death.jpg|Green Gremlin's death 200px-Fred_Pacer_died.jpg|Fred Pacer's death cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10106.jpg|Tony Trihull's death cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10171.jpg|Grem and Acer's defeat Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10271.jpg|Professor Z's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10326.jpg|J. Curby Gremlin's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10351.jpg|Vladimir Trunkov's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10358.jpg|Ivan's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10370.jpg|Tubbs Pacer's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10379.jpg|Victor Hugo's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10880.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod's defeat brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9365.jpg|Mor'du's death monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-8524.jpg|Randy's defeat and despair monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-9187.jpg|Johnny J. Worthington, III and Roar Omega Roar Team's defeat inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.jpg|Jangles the Clown' defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-4105.jpg|The Red Snake's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7062.jpg|Lurleane and Pervis' death good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7073.jpg|Bubbha's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7075.jpg|Earl's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8835.jpg|Frostbite and Windgust's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8932.jpg|Downpour and Coldfront's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg|Thunderclap's defeat finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.jpg|Touch Tank Kids' defeat finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9516.jpg|Cleveland Truck Drivers's defeat cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10586.jpg|Jackson Storm's defeat cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10869.jpg|Sterling's defeat coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10182.jpg|Ernesto de La Cruz's death IMG_20180618.png|Evelyn's defeat Sequel and Prequel (1994-2008) Other Disney Films song-of-the-south-disneyscreencaps.com-8895.jpg|Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear's defeat mary-poppins-disneyscreencaps.com-6305.jpg|Hunter Dogs' defeat #1 mary-poppins-disneyscreencaps.com-6322.jpg|Hunter Dogs' defeat #2 Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-11119.jpg|Secretary Bird's despair Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-11211.jpg|King Leonidas's defeat mickey-christmascarol-disneyscreencaps.com-2414.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come's death (in Mickey’s Christmas Carol) brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-4644.jpg|Evil Clown's death brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-7077.jpg|Quadruped's despair brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-7092.jpg|Elmo St. Peters's defeat brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-9702.jpg|The Giant Magnet's despair brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-9864.jpg|The Crusher's death ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7778.jpg|Merlock's death nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg|Oogie Boogie's death extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8503.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust III's defeat Buzz_Lightyear_of_star_Command_the_Adventure_Begins_Part_7.wmv_-_YouTube.jpg|Zurg's defeat (Buzz Lightyear of star Command the Adventure Begins) Buzz_Lightyear_of_star_Command_the_Adventure_Begins_Part_7.wmv_-_YouTube2.jpg|Warp Darkmatter's defeat Krank's_defeat.jpg|Krank's defeat three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6669.jpg|Pete's defeat (In The Tree Musketeers) Valiant_Screenshot_2032.jpg|Von Talon's defeat the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg|Kazar's death tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg|Vidia's defeat tinkerbell-lost-treasure-disneyscreencaps.com-7430.jpg|Rats' defeat christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-7161.jpg|Ignorance's defeat christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-7198.jpg|Want's defeat christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-9360.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come's death pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.jpg|Glimmer's rehabillitation pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg|Rumble's defeat frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-9119.jpg|Mr. Whiskers' death planes-disneyscreencaps.com-8983.jpg|Ned and Zed's defeat planes-disneyscreencaps.com-9563.jpg|Ripslinger's defeat pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|Zarina's rehabillitation pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg|Captain James Hook's defeat Strange_Magic_Screenshot_2529.jpg|Roland's defeat tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7922.jpg|Nyx's rehabillitation Live Actions who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-11202.jpg|Judge Doom's death hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10587.jpg|Sarah Sanderson's death hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10598.jpg|Mary Sanderson's death hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10605.jpg|Winifred Sanderson's death james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-4105.jpg|Robo-Shark's death james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-7162.jpg|The Rhino's death james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-8374.jpg|Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker's defeat parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-13340.jpg|Meredith Blake's despair herbie-fully-loaded-disneyscreencaps.com-11036.jpg|Trip Murphy's defeat sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-9908.jpg|Gwendolyn "Gwen" Grayson/Royal Pain's defeat narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-13521.jpg|Jadis, the White Witch's death pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-17633.jpg|Lord Cutler Becket's death enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11343.jpg|Queen Narissa's death narnia2-disneyscreencaps.com-12419.jpg|King Miraz's death narnia2-disneyscreencaps.com-13982.jpg|Lord Sopespian's death oz-great-powerful-disneyscreencaps.com-13462.jpg|Theodora's rehabillitation oz-great-powerful-disneyscreencaps.com-13884.jpg|Evanora's defeat Constatine_defeated.jpg|Constatine's defeat cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-11632.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (In the Live Action Movie) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-4104.jpg|Kaa's defeat (in The Live Action Movie) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|King Louie's defeat (in The Live Action Movie) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-10715.jpg|Shere Khan's death (in The Live Action Movie) Category:Galleries